As illustrated in FIG. 1, a conventional curling iron 1 is applied to roll tips and roots of user's hairs 2, and multiple rubber bands 10 tie the user's hair so that the curling iron 1 heats the user's hairs. However, the user's hairs cannot be heated evenly. For example, the tips are heated more, but the roots are heated less. The multiple rubber bands 10 are broken after being heated.
Furthermore, the tips of the user's hairs are heated at a higher temperature than a heated temperature of the roots, so the user's hairs are damaged easily and cannot be premed evenly.
Also, the conventional curling iron 1 is heated by electricity, so it cannot be washed after perming the user's hairs.
The present invention has arisen to mitigate and/or obviate the afore-described disadvantages.